Keeping and Releasing
by Blue Blooded Phantom
Summary: The funny thing is, it just happened. Rated M because it's PWP, BABEEEEEEEEH! Whoooooo! Read and review! :)


A-Yo, BBP here.

Wonderin' what this is about? Well, my imagination got the best of me saying, "Get your ass out there and write a PWP" and me, being the obedient girl I am, wrote one. And the title? Well, I wasn't creative enough so I... Ahahahaha... That's the most uncreative title I thought of.

Lemon ahead (obviously, it is a PWP). Don't say I didn't warn you.

So, let's get started!

I do not own Soul Eater, men.

**Keeping and Releasing**

Soul blinked repeatedly at the sight that welcomed him the very moment he entered their apartment. He already had a hunch that going home at that time wasn't a good idea. Definitely not. Well, in some way, it is but, nevermind that good part. There had been signs on his way home from the court where he and Black Star played Basketball, that sort of indicated that he shouldn't go home yet. One, he suddenly bumped into a girl. A sexy one at that but, he was tired, dead tired, that he didn't even bother apologizing to that girl. Then, he saw a black cat. Well, nothing new. Blair's a black cat but, she's actually a person. But, yeah... black cats are supposed to be bad luck. Next was this group of thugs fighting. He could act so cool and stop them but no, he decided to go and walk off, not minding their business and minding his own.

Yes, he shouldn't have gone home yet. The sight was too much to handle. It was Maka, his meister. Well, Maka isn't actually the one surprising. It's not like he wasn't used to see her. She lived with him after all so, there's nothing surprising to see her in there. No... her presense isn't what was surprising. What's surprising was what she was doing.

She was sitting down the couch and she was touching... no, groping her breasts. She was pouting as she looked down at them. She was wearing a v-neck shirt which made the flesh of her breasts visible to Soul's vision. She turned her head to the direction of the door, where Soul stood, glued on the ground. Maka still didn't stop holding... err, groping her breasts as she slightly smiled at him. "Welcome home, Soul." She greeted.

Soul had to pinch his nose to stop the blood that was about to drip from his nostrils. Why was she doing... THAT? "What're you doing?" He asked, his eyes looking away from her exposed cleavage which she was now looking at again.

"I'm just wondering why I don't have breasts like Patty's or Liz's or Tsubaki's..." She pouted, squeezing them together. Soul just had to look away completely. Now, he was looking somewhere where his peripheral vision didn't even hit Maka. "I mean, it must've sucked for you huh? Having a partner with tiny tits?" Maka asked him in a sad voice. She let go of her breasts and lied down the couch.

Soul glanced at her and, seeing that she stopped what she was doing earlier, decided to look back at her. "What's gotten into you? Sulking like that is uncool." He said, scowling at her. It was odd that Maka suddenly talked about her breasts. That's not like her at all.

Maka sighed. "Nothing... Just wanted to be out of character once in a while." She said in a nonchalant voice while using her arm to cover her eyes. Soul raised an eyebrow as he crouched down in front of her and she peaked a bit to see his face. She smiled at him and sat up, patting the spot next to her, gesturing that he should sit beside her. He did so, sitting beside Maka who suddenly lied on his lap. Soul stared at her. She was acting not only weird but... something else he can't lay a finger on. "How's the Basketball game with Black Star?" She asked.

The weapon had to sigh when he told his meister what happened. Remembering how Black Star started bitching about how godly he is was a pain. He yelled at everyone else in the court, bragging about himself in a very fucktard way. Soul was too busy talking that he hadn't noticed Maka taking her pigtails off. When he did notice, his mouth hung open. Her hair was messy, in a sexy kind of way. Adding up to that look was her shirt which was exposing her cleavage more than it should. Then, her pointer finger was on her lips that look so inviting. Plus, her skirt was exposing creamy legs which were to die for. Thank goodness she wasn't looking directly at him and that he was done with what he was saying or else he would be left speechless at the sight.

She noticed he was done so she looked back at him. Maka giggled. "You know how Black Star is, Soul." She smiled, her finger, which was resting on her lips earlier, was now playing with the hem of Soul's shirt along with her other fingers. "But, you must've been sweating... after all, it's hot today." Her tone... maaaaan, that's not how Maka sounds like. She sat up. "Would you like to remove it?"

There was a tempting girl on Soul's lap who was seducing him in the body of his meister, Maka. That's how Soul is seeing the situation. Riiiiggggghhhhhhttttttt... he got it now. The girl in front of him was not acting weird. She was being seductive. He had to stop himself from grinning at the realization that hit him. Thank shinigami, she's finally showing motives. He should have noticed from the beginning that all those breast groping was a part of her plan. He couldn't be mistaken at this feeling. Of course, he didn't want to play the easy-to-get-guy so, he decided, he'll play along as well. But, not too long since he's been keeping his own feelings for quite some time already. "Yeah, a bit but, my arm is a bit sore from all the shooting. I can't move it much." He groaned, touching his shoulder a bit.

Maka gave a smile at him. "I can help you with that." She lifted his shirt a bit. Soul gave a warm smile back at her before raising both his hands. Maka slid off his shirt from his torso and ended up kneeling to remove the shirt from his arms. As soon as she got it off, Soul wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down to lie down with him. Maka was on top of him, their bodies pressed together in this very suggestive position.

"You are a tease, Maka Albarn..." he whispered in her ears, his lips brushing the shell of it. His action made Maka shiver and gasp for air. "You have no idea how much I want you." He breathed in her scent.

"Actually, I do." She said to him. "Blair's been visiting you in your room at some nights." Maka drew circles on his chest. "She said you've been sleep talking about confessing to me." Leaning in closer, Maka smiled seductively. "I got tired waiting and decided to make a move already, Soul. You're the one who doesn't know how much I want you." Pressing her lips agaist his, Maka grabbed a handful of Soul's hair and tilted his head for a better angle.

Soul smirked against the kiss and flipped her over so she'd be under him. He hungrily kissed her, licking her lips, begging for entrance. A moan escaped her lips as she let his tongue enter her mouth which was welcomed by her own. Their passionate kiss soon turned into a heated and needy kiss, toss in two pairs of hands roaming all around each other's body and they were making out like mad, desperate for each other's touch. Soon, Soul got bold enough to touch her breasts. Maka's head was thrown aback as Soul squeezed her left breat gently, causing their kiss to break. "You don't have to worry about the size." He chuckled at her. "They're not as tiny as you think. They're just the way I like it." He smiled at her before diving down to press his lips against Maka's soft ones who kept moaning from the pleasure of having her breasts massaged by Soul.

Maka wrapped her legs around Soul's waist and pulled him closer to her, both their sexes rubbing against each other, making Soul groan and Maka moan. Giving heated gazes at each other, Soul removed one hand from Maka's chest and started to make its way down there... where they're rubbing. He gave another kiss to Maka, as soon as he slid his hand under her skirt and started rubbing her through her underwear. Moans, groans and curses came out of Maka's mouth. Soul slid down himself, kissing Maka's neck, bitting her occasionally when the urge came. Slowly, he bit Maka's shirt with his sharp teeth and with a sudden force, he tore her shirt off. Maka gasped but quickly held her breath when Soul slid his hand in her underwear and rubbed her wet core, her clitoris becoming the main focus of his left hand and his right hand still busy on her breasts which were now bare since he pulled down her bra just moments ago. The unattended breast however, was taken over by Soul's mouth. Her skirt was gettingin theway so he turned his hand into a small scythe and tore her skirt off as well which Maka wanted to seriously protest about but couldn't since a load of moans pushed through her throat when he started sucking on her nipples while he pinched the other with his hand. Maka's back arched, pushing herself more in Soul's loving mouth.

Meanwhile, with Soul's other hand, he slowly sank a finger in her core making her scream his name. He pumped in the finger and Maka's screams were soon made out of words that probably, even she can't understand. Usually, it's his name that she couldn't bring herself to finish. Soul released her breast with a pop and gave the other breast the same treatment.

If there was anything that was driving Maka over theedge other than Soul giving attention to her breasts and her wet sex, it's probably the rubbing of his erection against her ass unconsciously.

Soul bit the underside of Maka's breast gently with his sharp teeth. At the same time, he tore off her panties in a quick motion and inserted another finger in her, pumping them in and out swiftly, his thumb grazing her clitoris everytime he buried his fingers deep in her. "O-Oh S-Soul... don't m-make m-me c-cum ye..." her sentense was cut off when Soul pulled out and released her breast.

She was dripping wet and Soul smiled proudly at wht he just did. But of course, he knew that is was still an unfinished business. Maka knew all too well about it too. "Where-" Soul was cut off when Maka sat ul and met his lips in a needy kiss again.

"Yours." Maka mumbled against his lips, knowing that he was going to ask whose bedroom to use. The way from the couch to Soul's bedroom really took some time since they were kissing so intimately, hitting the walls or whatever that was in the way. Plus, the fact that Maka was tugging on his pants' zipper and occationally giving the obvious bulge made it harder to walk since it was causing the party in his pants to get wilder and harder. Finally being able to discard the pants when they leaned against the door of Soul's room, all that was left on Soul was his boxers. Maka on the other hand, was completely stripped already since Soul has been ripping every piece of clothing she had on since earlier. Soul turned, making Maka the one pinned on the wall. He wrapped his arms around the swell of her back to support her weight when he reached out for he doorknob and opened the door.

As soon as the door opened, Soul pushed Maka to the bed and immediately crawled on top of her. Maka hooked her thumbs on the waistband of Soul's bowers and started to push it down.

He obliged to his meister's request, helping her get he last piece of his clothing off of him. And in a swift motion, they were boh naked, panting on the bed. Maka took a moment to take in Soul's bare figure. "Wow... that's a big one." She noted, still looking at Soul's erect manhood which was hovering above her wet womanhood.

Hearing her comment made him smirk and he lowered himself towards her, proding and rubbing the head of his sex against he lips of Maka's core. Maka moaned, buckling her hips to meet Soul's but he didn't enter her yet. "Are you sure you want this, Maka?" He asked.

"Ugh, must you ask after everythig we just did?! Of course I do! I'm horny over here, I've been tired of using a vibrator pretending its you, I'm on pills, waiting for this to happen and I love you so much! What more do you want? A doctor's recommendation? Do I have to beg?" She spat, obviously needing to feel him inside her.

Soul had to process everyting she said for a while. She's horny, thats pretty obvious. She's been masturbating with a vibrator, thinking it was him, that has got to be the hottest thing a guy would know and, he doesn't have to worry about hurting her when 'it' breaks. She's on pills so, she really has been planning for this to happen. Then, she just said she loves him. Now that got him really happy.

"Well, sorry if I'm just trying to ensure that you'd be alright." He faked his scowl but he couldn't help but smile. He was still rubbing himself against her. "Shit... this feels so good. And, in case you haven't noticed, I love you too Maka." He groaned as he prod the head in her.

"I'm happy to hear that Soul. Now can you please stop teasing and can we please proceed to showing our love for each other?" She asked and as if to prove her point, she moved her hips, getting more of him inside her. Soul waited long enough as well. He caged Maka against the bed, both his arms trapping her and he started to thrust deep inside her, not hesitating about it anymore. Maka's head immediately threw aback. Soul started with slow and sensual thrusts which was drove them both wild. Her smooth walls clencing around his base felt so good. "Agh, you're so big and warm." She moaned out.

"You should throw that vibrator away. You don't have to imagine when you've got the real thing." Soul said as he continued thrusting in a steady pace. "Or, maybe you'd let me see you use it." He smirked at her.

Maka's nails were digging on his back as he continued to make love to her. As for her reply to his suggestion... "M-Maybe, S-Soul. Maybe..." she panted. She felt Soul thrusting faster and deeper and she couldn't help but moan. Not long after, Soul massaged her clitoris with his thumb.

"Cum for me, Maka." He mumbled against her hear before licking it, making her shiver. "Cum with me." He said again. This time, Maka started meeting his thrusts. "Yes... Oh, yes..." Soul kept groaning.

Maka felt her release and she let it all go. So did Soul who released it inside her when he felt her walls tightened around him. The both collapsed, catching their breaths and feeling numb.

As soon as they felt the numbness subsiding, Soul pulled out and brought Maka above him. He hugged her tight and Maka kissed him lightly on the lips. "I love you, Soul."

Soul had to sigh in content and smiled. "I love you too, Maka." He whispered lovingly.

And they drifted to slumber.

Later that night though, they woke up with Blair in the living room in her human form. In her left hand was a familiar bra and in the right had familiar panties, both which were ripped. And, not to mention, there was a knowing smile on her face. Yes Blair, you're absolutely right.

**~Fin~**

So, I'm done here. Read and review please! Don't forget to check out my other stories!


End file.
